Bonfire Heart
by SlytherinLenoir25
Summary: Ali didn't have an easy life, moving halfway across the world certainly didn't help. Can the simple location of a locker change her luck? Hp&Teen Wolf Crossover
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Keeping her head down, Ali walked out of the office, only glancing up to make sure she was heading the correct direction to her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"locker. She found it easy enough, not knowing that this locker, rather its location, would change her life. For the better. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why hello locker neighbor." A voice made her jump, turning to the sound, she saw a guy her age, a very cute guy her age, "It's been empty for ages now, waiting for the right person." Ali laughed despite herself,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I didn't realize lockers had feelings."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It got you to laugh didn't it? You looked so serious." Normally, Ali never talked to someone like this, but, this guy was just so, what was word? Comforting? No, welcoming. She replied with a shrug./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm Stiles, You are? Are you a junior?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ali, and yes."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yay! Same grade. Nice accent. Where are you from?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""A town in Wales."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Called?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali chuckled, "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Llanfair pwllgwyngyll gogery chwyrn drobwll llan tysilio gogo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"goch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stiles blinked a few times, "Come again?"/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali laughed again, "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Llanfair pwllgwyngyll gogery chwyrn drobwll llan tysilio gogo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"goch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Alrighty /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"then/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", not going to attempt to pronounce that. What is your first class?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Vocal Music."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stiles frowned, "Well, I don't have that. But, if you want, I could show you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"were/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" the class is?"/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali found herself nodding. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scanning the cafeteria, Ali looked for an empty table. /span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ali!" A voice yelled, it was Lydia, a girl she had met in her AP Physics class, who was seated near a Stiles, who choked when Lydia yelled, and started waving wildly, yelling out, "ALI!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shaking her head, Ali walked over to the table, taking a seat next to a younger, bright eyed boy./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You know each other?" Lydia asked Ali, gesturing to Stiles, "I feel sorry for you."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""He was the first person to talk to me, we're what did you say Stiles?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stiles beamed, "Locker Neighbors. Tell them /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"where you're from Ali!"/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why?"/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Dude, guys, you have to hear this."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ugh, since Stiles is a baby, it's a village called /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Llanfair pwllgwyngyll gogery chwyrn drobwll llan tysilio gogo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"goch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What was that?" A new face sat down, he had light brown skin, kind eyes, a slightly crooked jaw, and exuded confidence and kindness. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali chuckled, "My home town."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ah, you must be Ali. I'm Scott. Have you had a nice day so far?"/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;"span class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanbr class="SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's not been bad, just a new school in a new country is all."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scott smiled warmly, Ali's inner senses went crazy. She shivered, but shook it off. What was Scott!?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali cast a non-verbal warding charm on her room, to alert her of any incoming visitors if you will, she was glad her "parents" weren't home, they'd call her a freak. Why they'd move her across from her friends, oh wait actually, they didn't want her "going to a school full of those freaks" anyway. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"God she missed Hogwarts. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grabbing some parchment, she decided to write Hermione, her best friend. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hermione/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"; /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"You/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'ll have been at school for a day or two when this reaches you. I miss you guys! Even if I am some /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Slytherin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"; /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"First day of school here wasn't bad actually, I may have friends already? Which would be a miracle. There's a guy, Scott, he, there's something off about him. Not a bad off, but, he just exudes power and confidence. He's also the kindest one there is, there's also Stiles. He was the first one to speak to me, his locker is next to mine. Interesting one he is, his eyes are this whisky color. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Anyway, how/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is Hogwarts without me? Malfoy still giving you issues?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Love, Ali. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; width: auto; height: auto; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ali kissed her owl on her forehead(?), and sent her on the way. She didn't notice Scott notice her as he walked into his house, which /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"coincidentally/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was next to hers. Scott raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. It was Beacon Hills, a pet Owl wasn't the weirdest thing. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; color: #252525; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy; line-height: 23px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX223149353" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 23px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS', fantasy;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
